Operation RonHermine
by Cherlemagne
Summary: Oneshot. Das ist der schlimmste Streit, seit dem sich Ron und Hermine kennen. Wird eine, von Harry und Ginny, verordnete Zwangsgefangenschaft ihren Streit beenden? Please R


_**Operation Ron/Hermine**_

Harry stand mit Hermine und Ron auf dem Schulhof. Zaubertränke war wieder schrecklich gewesen. Neville hatte seinen Arbeitstisch in die Luft gesprengt und mehrere Schüler mit herum fliegenden Teilen verletzt. Snape war außer sich vor Wut.

„Hätte er doch nur auf mich gehört.", sagte Hermine mitleidig. „Ich habe ihm gleich gesagt er soll mit dem Schwarzflügelkäfer vorsichtig sein."

„Jetzt kannst du es auch nicht mehr ändern.", zuckte Ron mit den Schultern und zog seinen Umhang enger, als ein Windstoß kam.

„Ich weiß, aber hätte er nur..."

„Hermine, hat er aber nicht.", schnaufte Harry bestimmend.

„Du sorgst dich ziemlich um Neville, oder?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

Sie sah ihn verdattert an.

„Was?"

„Ich habe mich nur gerade..."

„Ron, ich sorge mich lediglich darum Gryffindor Ärger zu ersparen.", fauchte Hermine und schloss die Augen, als ein erneuter Windstoß kam.

Ron blickte sie abschätzend an.

„Mit Vicky hat es auch so angefangen!"

„Was weißt du schon und lass Viktor aus dem Spiel!", rief sie aufgebracht und stürmte mit dem Wind davon.

„Ich weiß, dass Neville auf sie steht!", sagte Ron trotzig. „Und sie bestimmt auch auf ihn. Sonst würde sie ihm nicht ständig helfen."

Harry schaute ihn ungläubig an. Wenn Hermine jemandem helfen würde, nur weil sie auf denjenigen stand, müsste sie schon seit der ersten Klasse auf ihn und Ron abfahren, überlegte er, behielt seine Gedanken aber für sich.

Hermine und Ron sprachen für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr miteinander. Harry war daran gewöhnt und glaubte nicht, dass seine Freunde diesen Zustand auch am nächsten Tag beibehalten würden. Aber jeder konnte sich mal irren, auch Harry.

Jedes Mal, wenn Neville mit Hermine sprach blickte Ron finster drein. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sein bester Freund am liebsten eine Schlägerei angefangen hätte, die wohl sehr zu Nevilles Ungunsten ausgegangen wäre.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum Ron so eifersüchtig ist.", flüsterte Hermine Harry zu, als auch am 4 Tag Funkstille zwischen ihnen herrschte.

„Du denkst er ist eifersüchtig?", grübelte Harry.

„Natürlich. Er benimmt sich wie damals, als Viktor mich zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen hat."

Da war etwas wahres dran, aber Harry hütete sich Stellung zu beziehen. Nur mit Ginny sprach er darüber.

„Hat sich bei den beiden schon was getan?", fragte Ginny und spielte mit einer Haarsträhne.

„Nope. Nichts!", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie irgendwo einsperren und dann müssen sie miteinander reden.", schlug sie vor.

„Daran möchte ich erst einmal nicht denken, aber wenn es die letzt Möglichkeit ist...", Harry blickte sie vielsagend an.

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei.", zwinkerte Ginny ihm zu.

Doch die nächsten Tage wurden nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil.

Beim Frühstück ließen sich zwei Eulen vor Hermine nieder. Die braune hatte den Tagespropheten im Schnabel und der schwarz- weiß gesprenkelte war eine Pergamentrolle an ihre Krallen gebunden. Verwundert darüber, wer ihr schreiben könnte brach sie das Siegel und entrollte das Pergament.

„Oh.", entfuhr es ihr und ihre Augen huschten weiter über die Zeilen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt, denn ihre Augen wurden glasig.

„Viktor hat...", sie brach ab.

Ron horchte auf.

„Was hat Vicky denn gemacht? Dir seine unendliche Liebe gestanden?", seine Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus. „Oder hat er alles über dich und Neville heraus gefunden und jetzt kommt er her, um dich zu bestrafen?"

Hermine schaute ihn boshaft aber zugleich traurig an.

„Ronald Weasley! Du bist unmöglich!"

„Stimmt es etwa? Du solltest deinen Freund doch nicht betrügen!", sagte Ron, als hätte er nicht gehört, was sie gesagt hatte.

ZACK! Hermine war aufgestanden und hatte über den Tisch gelangt. Auf Rons linker Wange zeichnete sich eine rote Stelle ab, die seinen Haaren Konkurrenz machte.

Alle, in der Nähe sitzenden, Gryffindors verstummten und blickten sie neugierig an.

Hermines Nasenflügel bebten, wie Harry es sonst nur von Professor McGonagall kannte.

„Ich will nichts von Neville und er von mir auch nicht.", presste sie zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Dann drehte sie sich um und rauschte davon.

Ron wurde von seinen Mitschülern perplex angestarrt. Als er den Kopf zu ihnen wandte, drehten sich alle schnell zurück und tuschelten. Besonders Parvati und Lavender diskutierten aufgeregt das gerade Geschehene.

„Du stehst jetzt auf einer Stufe mit Malfoy.", sagte Ginny, strafte ihren Bruder mit einem verachtenden Blick und folgte Hermine aus der Großen Halle.

Ron drehte sich ganz langsam zu Harry.

„Ich glaube, sie hat recht.", stimmte Harry Ginny zu und verfolgte, wie ihr roter Haarschopf in der Eingangshalle verschwand.

„Hast du wirklich gedacht ich will etwas von Hermine?", fragte plötzlich eine unsichere Stimme. Neville war zu ihnen aufgerückt.

Ron nickte stumm und befühlte seine, noch immer rote, Wange.

„Ich habe es schon aufgegeben, als ich gesehen habe, wie ihr euch auf dem Weihnachtsball gestritten habt.", gestand Neville.

„Ähm...", druckste Ron und beschäftigte sich eingehender mit seinem Frühstück.

Selbst Neville versteht es., zuckte Harry innerlich mit den Schultern und startete in Gedanken die Operation Ron/Hermine.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?", fragte Ginny, als Harry sie in die Verschwörung einweihte.

„Ganz einfach, du gehst zu Hermine und sagst ihr du willst ihr etwas ganz tolles zeigen und ich sage Ron, er soll mit mir kommen.", erklärte er ihr den Plan.

„Und Ron stellt keine Fragen?", wunderte sich seine kleine Schwester.

„Wir reden über RON!", erinnerte Harry.

„Und wenn mich Hermine löchert, was genau ich ihr zeigen will?"

„Sag ihr, es ist eine Überraschung!"

„Das wird sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!", kicherte Ginny und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Schlafsaal.

Ron hatte wirklich keine Fragen gestellt, als Harry ihm sagte, er solle mit ihm kommen.

Ob Ginny es auch so leicht hat, grübelte Harry und steuerte auf den leeren Klassenraum im vierten Stock zu. Die Tür stand bereits offen, also mussten Ginny und Hermine bereits dort sein.

„Was genau soll denn so toll sein?", wollte Hermine gerade wissen, als Harry und Ron den Raum betraten. Augenblicklich verfinsterten sich die Gesichter der zwei Streithähne.

Ginny bewegte sich unbemerkt zur Tür, wo nun auch Harry stand.

„Ginny und ich haben beschlossen, dass ihr euch mal so richtig aussprechen solltet.", sagte Harry seinen beiden Freunden.

„Ich rede ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihr!", brauste Ron auf und zeigte auf Hermine.

„Ich mit ihm auch nicht!", fauchte sie und blickte in eine andere Richtung.

„Na gut. Wie ihr wollt!", resignierend zuckte Ginny mit den Schultern. „Die Tür wird erst wieder auf gehen, wenn ihr euch ausgesprochen habt."

Daraufhin trat sie mit Harry aus dem Raum und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

Hermine und Ron stürmten auf die mit Eisen beschlagene Tür zu. Gemeinsam griffen sie nach der Türklinke und rüttelten daran. Nicht einen Zentimeter bewegte sich das alte Holz.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen!", riefen sie, wie aus einem Mund.

„Und ob wir das können.", ertönten zwei Stimmen auf der anderen Seite.

„Wie schon gesagt, die Tür geht erst auf, wenn ihr euch ausgesprochen habt.", drang Harrys Stimme durch die Tür.

„NEIN!", schrieen Ron und Hermine. „Macht sofort die Tür auf!"

„Nein, das werden wir nicht.", blieb Ginny bei ihrer Meinung. „Also dann, wir sehen uns, wenn die Tür wieder auf geht."

„Das werden wir ja sehen!", Hermines Stimme klang triumphierend. „Alohomora!", rief sie.

Nichts tat sich.

„Gib es auf, Hermine!", sagte Harry. „Wir müssten blöd wie ein Troll sein, wenn wir daran nicht gedacht hätten."

„Bombarda!", erschallte es erneut. Doch der erwünschte Effekt stellte sich nicht ein.

„Hermine! Lass es einfach!", riet Ginny ab. Ihre Stimme drang gedämpft durch das Holz. „Wir haben an alles gedacht! Selbst die Fenster könnt ihr nicht zerstören. Wir hatten genug Zeit um alles vorzubereiten. Ihr seid gefangen. Akzeptiere es!"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht!", rief Hermine zornig und schleuderte mehrere Flüche gleichzeitig an die Tür. Doch sie prallten ab und schossen durch den Raum.

„Hermine, lass das! Du wirst uns noch verletzten!", fauchte Ron und duckte sich noch rechtzeitig, als ein grüner Lichtblitz auf ihn zu kam.

„Nein! Nein! Nein!", brüllte Hermine und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich will hier raus!"

„Hermine, beruhige dich und rede mit Ron. Dann geht die Tür von ganz alleine auf.", sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Lass uns gehen.", flüsterte Ginny und nahm seine Hand. Harry lächelte sie an und ließ sich fort führen.

Ron hörte, wie sein bester Freund und seine Schwester davon gingen.

„Oh ich verhexe Harry, wenn ich hier raus komme!", fluchte Hermine und trat gegen die Tür. Das Schloss klirrte, aber sonst tat sich nichts.

Ron lehnte an der kalten Wand und beobachtete sie. Ihr Haar war noch wilder als sonst und in ihrem Gesicht waren rote Punkte sichtbar, die nur dann erschienen, wenn sich Hermine furchtbar aufregte. Er seufzte.

„Hermine, lass es einfach.", riet Ron erneut.

„Nein, es muss einen Zauber geben der die Tür öffnet. Sie können nicht an alles gedacht haben!", rief sie erzürnt.

„Sie hatten viel Zeit sich das alle auszudenken. Sie werden an alles gedacht haben.", erklärte er zuversichtlich.

„Nein, dass können sie nicht. Ich bin die klügste Hexe unseres Jahrgangs und ich finde einen Weg! Ich hab Harry schon immer geschlagen."

„Nein, hast du nicht!", widersprach Ron Hermine. „In Verteidigung hat er dich geschlagen."

„Das eine Mal", antwortete sie abwertend.

„Nicht das eine Mal. IMMER!", wies er sie auf die Wirklichkeit hin.

„Hilfst du mir jetzt, oder nicht?", überhörte sie seine Antwort.

„Nein, weil Harry an alles gedacht hat. Außerdem hat ihm Ginny geholfen und sie ist eine Weasley!"

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

„Fred und George waren ihre Lehrmeister und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie uns alle in die Tasche steckt.", antwortete Ron und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du auf gibst!"

„Doch, das tue ich. Also reden wir nun?"

„Erst wenn du dich bei mir entschuldigst?", Hermine verschränkte die Arme.

„Für was denn?", entgegnete Ron kaltschnäuzig.

„Für alles, was du zu mir gesagt hast!", fauchte sie und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Ich habe nichts falsches gesagt!"

Hermine blickte ihn skandalös an. „Alles was du zu mir sagst ist falsch!"

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

„Genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe.". keifte sie.

Ron bedachte sie wieder mit einem finsteren Blick und schaute zum Fenster hinaus.

Was du kannst, kann ich auch, dachte Hermine wütend und überblickte den Verbotenen Wald.

Die Zeit verging. Der unbenutzte Klassenraum gab nicht viel her. Es standen keine Regale darin, somit auch keine Bücher. Nur ein Zentimeter großer Stummel Kreide war vorhanden und schloss Spiele an der Tafel aus. Zwei Fenster ließen Tageslicht in den Raum, doch Wintertage waren kurz und so verkroch sich die Sonne schon bald.

„Ich verpasse Alte Runen!", sagte Hermine plötzlich.

„Das geht ja noch.", tat Ron dieses Fach als unwichtig ab. „Ich verpasse Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und dabei wollten wir Drachen weiter behandeln"

„Pha, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe!", nuschelte sie.

„Das habe ich gehört!"

„Das solltest du auch!"

„Über was sollen wir eigentlich reden?", lenkte Ron plötzlich ab.

Hermine schnaubte durch ihre Nase, als wäre sie ein wilder Drache, der gerade Feuer auf einen Angreifer spie. „Darüber, dass du mich verletzt hast!"

„Wer hier wen verletzt hat!", lachte Ron höhnisch. „Ich habe dich nicht geschlagen! Im Gegenteil! Du mich!"

„Ich rede über meine Gefühle! Du Ignorant!"

„Du hast Gefühle, Eisprinzessin?", schnauzte er zurück. Aber insgeheim wusste Ron, dass Hermine Gefühle hatte. Er dachte daran, wie sie sich um ihn gesorgt hatte, als Sirius ihm im dritten Jahr das Bein brach. Damals war sie ihm ganz nah gewesen.

„Ich bin keine Eisprinzessin!", fauchte Hermine nun und unterbrach somit seine Gedanken.

„Du weißt es nur noch nicht!", provozierte er sie weiter.

„Nimm das zurück! Ich habe mir immer Sorgen um euch gemacht!"

„Um wen? Harry und Vicky?"

„Verdammt noch mal! Du weißt genau, dass ich dich und Harry meinte.", fluchte sie aufgebracht und ging im Raum umher.

„Für mich hatte es nie den Anschein, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst.", sagte Ron kalt.

„Du hast ja auch die Gefühlwelt eines Eisblocks!"

„Das stimmt nicht!", wiedersprach er. „Als der Basilisk dich erwischt hatte habe ich mir große Sorgen gemacht!", platzte er heraus.

„Eine deiner Glanzstunden! Nur leider konnte ich das nicht miterleben, denn ich war versteinert! Falls dir das entfallen ist."

„Das werde ich nie wieder vergessen.", hauche Ron auf einmal.

Hermines Zorn legte sich augenblicklich bei diesen Worten.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie sanft.

„Natürlich nicht. Die ganze Schule war in Gefahr!", sprach Ron wieder mit fester Stimme.

„War ja klar, du sorgst dich mehr um die Schule als um mich!", sagte jetzt auch Hermine in normalem Ton.

Stille breitete sich aus. Von Zauberhand entflammten sich die Fackeln an den Wänden und tauchten das Klassenzimmer in goldgelbes Licht. Hermine konnte Rons Magen grummeln hören.

„Hätte ich doch nur mehr zum Mittag gegessen!", seufzte er bedauernd.

„Wie kannst du in so einer Situation nur ans Essen denken!", schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Warum auch nicht? Wir schweben schließlich nicht in Lebensgefahr. Irgendwann werden Harry und Ginny die Tür schon öffnen."

„Das glaube ich kaum, Ron!", wehrte sie seine Strategie, alles auszusitzen, ab.

„Und warum glaubst du das nicht? Miss Neunmalklug!"

Hermines Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen und sie stapfte auf Ron zu. „Sag das noch Mal und dir ergeht es wie schon beim Frühstück! Ich bin es leid, dass du mich so nennst!", sie schaute verachtend auf ihn herab.

Ron erhob sich langsam- Hermines Augen hafteten an seinen. Als er vollkommen aufgestanden war musste sie zu ihm auf blicken. Ron überragte Hermine mittlerweile um einen ganzen Kopf.

„Wie soll es mir denn ergehen?", grinste er überlegen.

Sie wollte ausholen, doch Ron hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Lass mich los!", verlangte sie.

„Erst wenn Miss Neunmalklug mich nicht mehr schlagen wird!"

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen!", sagte sie. „Mit links kann ich dir auch eine runter hauen!"

„Miss Neunmalklug hat heute aber nicht ihren besten Tag.", grinste er und nahm auch ihre andere Hand.

„Du bist so gemein!", presste sie hervor und ihre Augen wurden glasig. Jeden Moment würden die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen. Hermine senkte den Blick.

„Wer hier wohl gemein ist. Du willst mich immer schlagen!", verteidigte sich Ron.

„Du bringst mich eben dazu!", schluchzte sie.

Ron ließ ihre Hände los, als er einen Tropfen auf seinen Fingern spürte. Sie wendete sich von ihm ab.

„Hermine..."

„Las mich gehen!"

„Ich wollte dich nicht zum weinen bringen.", sagte er halblaut und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch über ihre Schulter hinweg.

„Hast du aber!", sie putzte sich die Nase.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, dass du..."

„Glaubst du, dass du meine Gefühle endlos verletzen kannst? Glaubst du nicht, dass es mich trifft, wenn ausgerechnet du mich so nennst?"

„Aber ich sage das doch oft zu dir und es hat dich nie gestört.", wunderte er sich.

„Natürlich stört es mich, wenn du das sagst. Aber erwartest du, dass ich dir das auf die Nase binde?", schniefte sie.

„JA!", antwortete Ron wie selbstverständlich. „Ich beherrsche keine Okklumentik. Ich kann nicht wissen was du denkst."

„Ron, gebrauche deinen gesunden Menschenverstand!"

„Ich habe keinen, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist.", platzte er heraus.

„Was?", schluchzte sie und drehte sich wieder zu ihm.

Ihre buschigen Haare umrandeten ihr Gesicht. Aus den braunen Augen kullerten Tränen und verfingen sich in ihren langen Wimpern. Rons Gesicht hatte eine rötliche Farbe angenommen. Er war über sich erschrocken, dass ihm diese Antwort heraus gerutscht war.

„Was hast du gesagt?", schluckte Hermine weitere Tränen hinunter.

Ron seufzte. Jetzt hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine."

Er machte zwei Schritte nach vorne und stand direkt vor ihr. Nicht mal ein Blatt Pergament hätte zwischen ihnen Platz gehabt. Sanft zwang er sie aufzublicken.

„Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. Aber mit deinen ewigen Stichelein...", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Macht nichts, ich hatte es verdient. Ich werde dir und Viktor nicht mehr im Weg stehen."

Hermine machte große Augen.

„Darüber brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen. In seiner Eule schrieb er mir, dass er mit mir richtig zusammen sein will oder gar nicht. Aber da ich ihm schrieb das...", sie verstummte.

„Was hast du ihm geschrieben?", Ron blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Das da... jemand... anderes... ist.", sagte sie stockend.

„Oh. Na dann stehe ich dir und ihm nicht im Weg.", er trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ron!", Hermine rückte wieder zu ihm auf. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Ich meine dich."

„Was ist mit mir?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist der Andere!"

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis diese Nachricht in Rons Hirn vor drang und dort zu einer Reaktion verarbeitet werden konnte.

„Ich... bin der Andere?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Ja.", drang Hermines Stimme sanft an sein Ohr.

„Ich?", er konnte es gar nicht fassen. Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Ja!", bestätigte Hermine erneut und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie.

Ron schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften und beugte sich nach vorne. Er konnte jede Schattierung in ihren Augen sehen. Es trennte sie nur noch ein paar Millimeter, als das Schloss klickte. Überrascht schauten sie zur Tür.

„Sie ist bestimmt nicht aufgegangen.", versicherte Ron.

„Das glaub ich auch nicht.", stimmte Hermine ihm zu und sie blickten sich wieder an.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", grinste er erneut und beugte sich zu ihr herab.

* * *

_OK, es ist nicht gerade das orginelste, aber über eine Review würde ich mich sehr freuen._ :-) 


End file.
